The Final Battle of the 1,000 Year War : New York
by IssacClarke
Summary: The Battle of New York City was the last true battle between the Empire and the Universal Alliance in 3981. After the Battle peace between the Imperial Remenants and the Universal Alliance was signed. The 1,000 year war came to an end finally. There would be small skirmishes between the Remenants and the new Republic for 100's of years.


_**The Battle of New York : 3981**_

The year is 3981 and the Empire has been pushed back tot here final fortress...New York. Millions of men march towards New York with the last ammount of the 134th Imperial Army trying to hold off the Universal alliance for time for the Emperor to get away. The Army would fail and the Alliance would mobilize on the out skirts of New York. A New Republican officer looks at the artillery "MEN! TODAY WE TAKE OUR REVENGE UPON THE EMPIRE FOR WHAT THEY DID OVER 1,000 YEARS AGO! GIVE THEM HELL! DESTROY EVERYTHING! FIIIIIRE!" Heavy Artillery begins firing and many skyscrapers begin collopsing. A TR officer walks out and looks at the NR Officer "The High Command wants new york taken in 3 weeks no matter the cost they said Attero Dominatus Denique Interimo" The Officer looks at him "3 weeks...impossible we need like a month if we want to reach without much cassualties." The TR officer looks at him "Im sorry the High command made there mind up, also soviet and japanese armies are in position for the attack." The Officer had to agree and he looks at a radio man "BEGIN THE ASSULT!" The Radio man nods and calls tot he Army "BEGIN THE ASSULT!" Walkers, Tnaks, Running, and everything else are heard going towards the city. The Imperial defenders wait for the Allied Military to come into sight. A Imperial soldier runs up to a artillery officer and says "New Republican tanks are coming within half a mile of the city sir." the artillery officer looks at the rocket artillery "Open fire." On the New Republican side screams are heard in the air a sodlier would then yell "SCREAMING ANGELS GET DOWN!" Soldiers duck down as rockets hit the ground exploding killing hundreds. When the rockets stop the Soldiers get back up and continue the advance, Fighters and Bombers fly over bombing and strafing the city. As they near the city the Imperial defenders stand up and open fire sending a hail of bullets at the attackers. The Empire how ever had lost alot of its Anti Tank weaponry over the course of the Bloody 9 month Earth Campaign and had lost much of its ability to fight the walkers effectively. The Imperial Defenders stood no chance against the Walkers and were forced to retreat further back into the city. A Few Imperial generals wanted to get the civillians out of the fighting and went against the Emperors orders and ordered the army to begin escorting civillians to the coast near brooklyn. A major reason for this was because the New Republic were massacring civillians as reveng efor what the Empire did in the early parts of the war. A imperial soldier was escorting and covering some civillians during a fire fight with a sqaud of New Republican soldiers. The Soldier aims and starts shooting all the sudden a ship flies and lands and then takes off, it dropped off Republican Commando's who are feared for fighting off entire armied with only about 50 men. As Commando's landed the Imperial Army began retreating and those stayed were killed or wounded. Any ciivillians were killed or wounded as well. As the Imperial Army crumbled every day the Emperor began plannign the last stand at the palace. As the Allied Armies closed in the Imperial Army was unable to hold them off any longer and they retreated to the palace. The Emperor seeing the end was near ordered his army to hold to the last man. The New Republic was allowed to take the palace and capture the Emperor. As the New Republic attacked Imperial Artillery fired on the walkers on a narrow street destroying one and halting the advance of the walkers, when the infantry tried to advance they were massacred and the advance was halted. As the Walker commander got up into the lead walker he looked at the driver "We need to get that walker out of the way we are so close to victory! 1000 years of war about to come to an end! ATTACK!" The Walkers begina dvancing as they push the downed walker out of the way. The Infantry advances and they over run the initial defence force, within 30 minutes they take the palace and kick the door open to the emperors office. The Emperor looks at them "So your high command decide Attero Domantus no? Well they wont get it!" He puts a gun to his head and shoots him self. The Prince was found and for 5 minutes he was Emperor of the Empire of Earth and its Colonies, he signed the peace treaty and was imprisoned with treason against the New Republic. The Imperial Remenants in other galaxies fought amongst them selves who would rule the Empire and in the year 4326 The Imperial Remenants would fall to the New Republic. About 230,000 Imperial Soldiers and Civillians died in new York with abut 150,000 Allied Soldiers dieing in New York.


End file.
